Ain't Gonna Fall In Love
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Tidak akan—tidak sudi aku menyukainya. Bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya, aku sudah mengetahuinya luar dalam. Dan tidak—tidak mungkin aku menyukai sesosok iblis berkedok manusia bernama Hiruma Youichi.


**= AIN'T GONNA FALL IN LOVE =**

**.**

_Eyeshield 21 _© Riichiro Inagaki – Yusuke Murata

_Ain't Gonna Fall In Love _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Oneshot. Short. First POV. OOC. No dialogue. Mostly contains monologue. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

* * *

><p><em>Tidak akan—tidak sudi aku menyukainya. Bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya, aku sudah mengetahuinya luar dalam. Dan tidak—tidak mungkin aku menyukai sesosok iblis berkedok manusia bernama Hiruma Youichi.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Iblis.

Biasanya, seperti itu jawaban orang-orang jika ditanya tentang dia. Iya—_dia. _Manusia, mungkin, kalau kalian hanya melihat fisiknya. Abaikan senjata-senjata berat yang menggantung di tubuhnya, dan perhatikan baik-baik. Ya, dia mungkin tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Kau tahu—gigi runcing, telinga runcing, seringai mengerikan dan... _naturally a demon-like face._

Dia benar-benar sesosok iblis berkedok manusia. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menghafal begitu banyak data tentang kelemahan tiap manusia di Jepang—dan mungkin juga di belahan dunia lain. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa mempunyai pasokan senjata sebegitu banyak dan seenaknya menembakkannya kemanapun dia mau. Dan lagi—tidak ada orang yang sekejam dia kalau sudah menyangkut latihan dari sebuah olahraga yang dikenal sebagai _American football._

Oh ya, tidakkah kalian tahu? Dia seorang pemain _American football_—seorang _quarterback_ yang lihai, harus kuakui itu. Saking lihainya sampai dijuluki 'Komandan dari Neraka'. Julukan yang sesuai untuknya. Selain kesannya yang sangat menyimbolkan iblis, dan begitu juga strateginya yang terkesan sangat kejam dan di luar nalar manusia biasa. Entah apa yang berputar di otaknya yang sudah dipenuhi data itu—aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak akan mau tahu.

Tapi toh, biarpun begitu, aku masih mengurusnya. Bukan, bukan mengurus dengan penuh kasih atau hal-hal lain yang langsung terbersit dalam pikiranmu. Aku hanya menanganinya selayaknya seorang manager yang baik. Dia keras kepala, salah satu sifat yang paling tidak kusukai darinya, biarpun aku tahu sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Seiblis apapun dia, tentunya sisi manusianya masih ada, bukan?

Dan dengan keyakinan itu, aku merawatnya. Mendinginkan lututnya setelah berlari beratus-ratus kilometer di bawah sinar matahari terik, menemaninya saat kedua lengannya patah akibat sebuah serangan brutal dari seseorang dengan tenaga yang sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang anak SMA biasa. Aku menuruti setiap perintahnya, tidak peduli panggilan-panggilan kasar yang ia lontarkan padaku. Mengecek ini, merekam pertandingan itu, menyusun statistik ini—lelah, memang. Tapi yah, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanyalah seorang manager dan dia adalah kaptennya, sang menara kontrol yang mengatur jalur pertandingan yang sebenarnya.

Biarpun dia terkesan seperti melimpahkan seluruh pekerjaan padaku, aku tahu sebenarnya dia yang paling bekerja keras. Apa lagi yang ia lakukan di depan _netbook _putihnya selain mengecek statistik pertandingan timnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir, menyusun strategi agar mereka bisa menang di pertandingan berikutnya dan menyusun menu latihan tiap harinya? Aku tahu dia berjuang terlalu keras, karena itu aku ingin membantunya walau hanya sedikit.

Dan—_tunggu dulu!_

Aku tahu aku bilang bahwa dia seorang yang pekerja keras, hanya tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan semacamnya, tapi itu juga bukan berarti aku menyukainya! Bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya, sejak kami masih berseragam Deimon hingga kami resmi menjadi mahasiswa Saikyoudai sekarang, _image_ iblisnya tetap tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dan dia memang tidak ada niatan untuk melepas _image_ itu—mungkin agar bisa lebih mudah memanipulasi orang lain. Tapi intinya—tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku, Anezaki Mamori, tidak akan pernah jatuh hati pada seorang iblis bernama Hiruma Youichi.

...

... _mungkin._

* * *

><p><strong>= OWARI =<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author (ga panjang kok, beneran) :**

... SEBENERNYA SAYA BIKIN APAAN SIH (yay) pertamanya cuma pengen hijrah bentar dari fandom APH terus nyasar kesini dan... menghasilkan FF pertama yang ngabal tiada guna *joget joget dengan nistanya* uhh, gomen kalau Mamori kesannya OOC atau begimana :| berhubung saya baru nyoba ke fandom ini jadi ya... *ngeles-ngeles-ngaku-newbie mode on*

Well, anyway... thanks for reading! (/ ' ')/ \(' ' \)


End file.
